A Hidden Prophecy, A Fate Unknown: Part One
by PoppyTarts
Summary: Disclaimer: I own none of the Organization XIIIXII charactars.This is Axel and Demyx, but it starts of in a different way, hold tight. : D


"Welcome to Organization IX…. Demyx." A welcoming, the young man accepted with a small smile and nod before stepping onto the glowing panel near the shortest, but still rather tall block of sorts, and feeling himself fade, then repositioned on a glistening white chair. He thought quietly to himself, thought about how he finally knew where he belonged. How he wandered the world aimlessly for years, trying to find his memories, and that none of them mattered any more, for he had a name. That was all he needed. 'Demyx.'

The young man sat in his room, thinking about the past joining of this Organization, this Organization that's given him his own heart, figuratively speaking. Admiring the Sitar that lay in his hand, he plucked one string, making a small sound. The small sound he admired, and the small sound that gave him power over the oceans contents. Water. He returned to the small glass of water sitting before him, concentrating hard. He had decided to learn how exactly to make the wet element move without power of the sitar, but according to their Superior, this as the only way, comparing it to bow and arrows, "What's the point of the arrows, if you have nothing to launch them at your foe with." He'd told the musician before he'd given him his "code" name of sorts. "Melodious Nocturne is who you shall be, now continue to your first mission," And so the he had stolen the heart of a young girl in Traverse Town, feeling no sympathy, and had used the darkness realm to return back to his room, nothing changed, except that Kingdom Hearts was pleased with their offering, according to Superior Xemnas. He sighed in frustration before the throwing the glass frustrated, against the wall, shattering an earsplitting shatter, and scattering sharp shards of glass across the tile of his room.

"…Hey! Watch it will ya'? Take an eye out with that attitude of yours. " Laughed the red haired man who appeared out of the corner. Demyx stumbled onto his bed, taken aback. "You should really lock your door, Demy." he laughed, pointing at the door left open ajar. Demyx scowled at the redhead.

"What do you want, Axel?" he laughed.

"Don't be that way, come on,you know you should keep your door locked, Marluxia will try to rape you." he grinned running his hand through the blondes hair. Demyx shrugged it off. Laughing about the inside joke him and his friend shared and he continued. "Xigbar found a new member, apparently she's quite prepared, according to Xemnas, and has already been given her true name and title." he shrugged. Demyx, offended, but controlled replied back.

"It took me month's for my title, how could she have gotten them already?" he replied back, feeling a bit of injustice. Axel just grinned. Demyx knew she was given a specific mission fitting her abilities, and she finished it with flying colors, giving her right to her title, but why so quick? Axel finished up by saying Saix ordered everyone downstairs to welcome her back and to congratulate her on retrieving confidential information fitting under the Kingdom Hearts category. Demyx sighed, and summoned the darkness realms entrance before stepping in, and rematerializing in the main room, positioned on his seat. Three seats down, a new chair had been summoned. It was taller then his. On the seat sat a figure in a hood. When everyone had taken there seats, including Axel who winked and stared at the figure unendingly from the seat besides him, Xemnas announced.

"Today is a great day, a member just recruited has pulled over and retrieved items of great importance and received her title in the same day as her true name. Our first female member, may I introduce, the Savage Nymph," The figure removed their hood, to reveal a girl no older then sixteen. She grinned.

"Being savage doesn't necessarily make me feel that special," everyone laughed, warmed up to her, with the exception of Demyx, who's hood was already off, and not very warmed, removed their hoods. Xaldin grinned and winked, Xigbar flexed unneedingly, Zexion stared unemotionally. Saix talked quietly with Xemnas, Lexaeus talked to Marluxia, and Axel winked, and made 'call-me' notions with his hand. Demyx saw her giggling and shaking her head. Axel's hair lowered, along with his mood. Demyx giggled under his breath before realizing number XII was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, surprised he has noticed but still determined to react, he stuck out his tongue and lowered his lid with his finger in a 'MEH!' sort of way. She turned towards him, with an angry glare, and taken aback, he almost slid and fell of the towering seat he sat upon. Now it was her time to giggle. Taking back everyone's attention, she continued.

"Call me, Larxene."


End file.
